This application seeks support for a post-doctoral training program in urology based in the Scott Department of Urology at Baylor College of Medicine. The SDU has major ongoing clinical activities, as well as basic research with an emphasis in Prostate Biology, Male Reproductive Biology and Pediatric Urology/Developmental Biology. There are 20 training faculty, 8 of whom have primary appointments in Urology. The training faculty includes 7 M.D.s, 12 Ph.D.s, and 1 M.D./Ph.D. Dr. Lamb will serve as Principal Investigator of the T3 proposal, Dr. Morton will be PI of the K12 proposal, and Dr. Lipshultz will serve as the Director of the Fellowship Training Program. The major research areas in the program include: prostate biology, cell biology, steroid hormone receptors, male reproductive biology, genetics, cell cycle control, aging, human benign prostatic hyperplasia, pediatric urology/developmental biology, gene therapy, and cloning genes. The trainees will be Ph.D. candidates, most likely joining the program directly from completion of graduate school. A focus of our program will be the attraction of highly qualified trainees who seek and intensive substantial research training in Prostate biology, Male Reproductive Biology and Pediatric urology/Developmental Biology, with an emphasis on the clinical translation of the basic research. We have developed a strong recruitment plan, emphasizing the career development of women and minorities in the field. Strengths of the training environment include highly respected, experienced faculty, a high national ranking for research funding, a structured mentoring program and required coursework, a cell biology graduate student program with relevant course work and overall depth in cell biology. Our long-term goals are to train these young investigators to compete successfully for peer-reviewed funding and eventually to increase basic research efforts in Urology.